1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, a projector is used which modulates a light emitted from a light source in accordance with image information and magnifies and projects image light. Such a projector is usually placed on a desk or suspended from the ceiling in such a position that the light exiting direction of image light becomes substantially horizontal, and projects image light to a screen or wall surface provided to the forward side of the projector. However, recently, the direction of projection of image light can be changed. For example, a projector is developed that can change the direction of projection of image light toward the ceiling and can project image light to the ceiling (see, for example, JP-A-2007-114753). The projector described in JP-A-2007-114753 includes a projector body having a projection lens, and a projection direction change unit (image polarizer) that has a reflection plate and is provided to be attachable to and removable from the projector body. In this projector, since the projection direction change unit is attached to the projector body, the reflection plate can be obliquely arranged to the forward side of a projection lens. Therefore, image light emitted from the projection lens can be reflected by the reflection plate and the direction of projection of the image light can be changed. For example, if this projector is installed on a desk in such a position that the light exiting direction of image light becomes substantially horizontal, attaching the projection direction change unit to the projector body enables image light to be projected to the ceiling. Thus, a user can enjoy the image projected on the ceiling while lying down.
However, in the projector described in JP-A-2007-114753, since the projection direction change unit is provided as a separate unit from the projector body, the projection direction change unit needs to be removed from the projector body when the projector is in an ordinary state of use where image light is projected horizontally. Therefore, there is a risk that the user may lose the removed projection direction change unit. Thus, development of a projector having a projection direction change unit that can change the direction of projection and that need not be removed is demanded.